Grimace of the Heart
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: —¡NOOO! —aquel desgarrador grito resonó por entre los pisos asustando a la concurrencia". ¿Qué carajos hace Sasuke encerrado en un ascensor? //Colección Oneshot-Drabbles Sasuke&Sakura 2009//
1. Sorpresa

**D**eclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

¿_De qué va "Grimace of the Heart"?_: Son One-shot o Drabbles que se me ocurren de vez en cuando.

* * *

Grimace of the Heart  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Por: Gαα  
**—•∙**◊**∙•― **Sorpresa

Uchiha Sasuke hacía lo mismo desde hacía tiempo, se levantaba perezoso de su cama y a pasos casi delirantes se introducía a la ducha, como siempre miraba con odio el acondicionador y su Shampoo mientras de alguna u otra manera se pasaba perezosamente el jabón discrepando palabras; aunque con el tiempo… eso ya era costumbre. Disfrutada de los días tranquilos y silencioso pero más las mañanas en las cuales se podía relajar bajo el agua caliente de la ducha mientras pensaba en lo que haría en su día de descanso.

Sus músculos denotados se fueron relajando y con pasmosa sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierto y bañado, sonrió con cierta arrogancia al saber que funcionaba incluso dormido y salió desnudo delante de una espesa niebla de vapor humeante, espero a que se disipara cualquier vestigio y abrió un poco las ventanas mientras veía el lavamanos, con las ya enfriadas gotas de agua se dirigió a dicho lugar, mas cuando iba de camino a tomar una toalla se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, _no tenía toallas limpias_. Bufó desesperado rogando por alguna toalla o tipo de bata para no salir desnudo del cuarto de baño y caminar todo el frío y largo trecho absolutamente desnudo hacía su cuarto, más lo único que encontró fue una toalla… diminuta toalla de cabello _rosa_; jodido color, pero más jodido estaba él quien a regaña dientes se trato de tapar lo más que pudo con aquella diminuta toalla rosa de cabello, pero qué más daba, estaba en su departamento sin nadie a quien darle explicaciones, excepto a la dueña de aquella toalla rosa.

Caminó hasta la cocina, ya que de vuelta del baño le entró apetito, sacó el envase de refrescante leche las cuales le ayudarían a renovar fuerzas, porque ya sabía qué hacer en su día libre; más el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con una diminuta toalla rosa y con el envase de leche en sus manos se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que la única persona que tenía las llaves de la casa era cierta persona de cabellos rosas quien vivía con él.

―Sakura no tengo toa--... ―silencio, la mandíbula de Sasuke se desencajo mientras Sakura abría los ojos desmesuradamente; no es que no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sasuke en toallas, desnudo, mojado… de vez en cuando con sus toallas rosas porque se le olvidaba lavar las de él, ella estaba acostumbrado a ver a su novio pasearse desnudo por la casa cuando estaban solos… de eso no había problema, pero el punto es que; _no _estaban solos, en las espaldas de Sakura cerrando la puerta se encontraba Ino, quien babeaba, Hinata quien estaba en similares condiciones simplemente que toda sonrosada, Tenten quien admiraba la escena divertida y viendo cierta parte del Uchiha menor y por supuesto Temari quien más osada había sacado su celular para fotografiar al Uchiha en diminutas toallas _rosas._

―¡Sasuke por Dios! ―espetó la muchacha mientras intentaba cubrir un poco a su novio. Más cuando Sasuke intento decir algo sintió frío, mucho frío y lo peor sucedió.

―¡¡Kya!! !!Mira como lo tiene!! ―toalla al piso, golpes, gemidos y ¡Plaz!, una puerta cerrada.

_Al parecer el gran Sasuke Uchiha había perdido su orgullo._

* * *

**J**eje pobre Sasuke-kun x'D  
Editado, algunas personas dijeron que era corto, yo les digo obvio es un Drabble!

Espero comentarios

―Gaa―


	2. Factor cumpleaños

* * *

Grimace of the Heart

Por: Gαα

* * *

Factor cumpleaños

Hoy era un día muy especial para Sasuke… bueno más bien para Sakura; este día ella le daría su regalo de cumpleaños, aunque no estaba muy segura de que le gustaría. En fin, hoy era el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun ¡y nadie se interpondría en darle su regalo!

El aire estaba fresco, la ciudad de Konoha estaba tranquila, hoy no había que ir a la academia Ninja y se había vestido con su más precioso traje que le habrían comprado sus padres: un vestido rosa pastel a tiritas. Ella era delgada, hasta podría decirse escuálida, pero cuando tuviera quince años quizás no sea así, eso se detenía a pensar cada vez que miraba lo coqueta que era su amiga Ino.

Caminó por un largo trecho hasta ver el departamento de Sasuke, pero no alcanzó a llegar a la esquina cuando se encontró con su seguidilla de Fangirls, suspiró, hoy no era su día. Quizás le daría su regalo mañana… aunque mañana se encontrara con niñas que pensaran lo mismo que ella…

Se lo daría el próximo día… _aunque ese día lo más probable es que ese día también lo persigan sus Fangirls…_

Derrotada…

A sus once años se sentía completamente derrotada al saber que no podría entregarle su genialregalo a Sasuke-kun.

Le habían ganado su seguidilla de Fangirls…

Rondó por Konoha, bien, era cobarde y lo aceptaba; se había dejado llevar por la manada de chicas hormonales que habían a los pies del departamento de Sasuke… pero aún así, sabía que _algún día_ le entregaría su regalo.

―¿Molesta? ―se escuchó decir, giró su cabeza con cabellos rosas para ver quien le dijo aquello, pero encontró a Sasuke sentando en un árbol cercano.

―¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿no estabas en tu casa? ―preguntó algo nerviosa, su oportunidad había llegado cuando menos se lo esperaba.

―Hmp… ―"pronunció" el Uchiha menor.

―T-te… ¿te puedo dar tu regalo? ―cuestionó temerosa de su respuesta, pero un leve asentimiento de cansancio llegó como del cielo.

Sasuke esperaba otra cosa, no le veía ningún paquete extraño en sus brazos, ni mucho menos una pancarta o una playera con su nombre, bajo del árbol intrigado, ¿Qué le daría su molestia rosa?

―Hn ―inició tratando de hacer todo aquello más ameno, y a todo atisbo de realidad, Sakura vio que esta era su única oportunidad.

Se acercó a él nerviosa pero tranquila consigo misma, convenciéndose que eso era lo correcto, y cuando estuvo a centímetros del Uchiha, le robó un inocente, casto y sorpresivo beso de sus labios.

El primero de ella…

_El primero de él…_

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no se esperaba aquello, luego sintió como la molestia rosa corría de él hasta llegar a una distancia prudentemente lejos de él.

―¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!

_¿Molestia rosa?_

* * *

**T**ributo a Sasuke.

¿Comentarios?

Gαα-


	3. Silencio

* * *

Grimace of the Heart  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―  
**Por: Gaa  
**—•∙**◊**∙•―**Silencio

* * *

Sakura se removía inquieta de su lugar, no comprendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, ni mucho menos comprendía por qué tenía aquella extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Se removió de nuevo tratando de lograr a una pose adecuada, más al parecer la suerte no estaba de su part.

—Sakura, ¿puedes dejar de moverte de una maldita vez? —bien, había despertado a alguien quien quería tranquilidad.

—Sasuke… este, yo… yo te quiero decir algo —la voz era inquieta y Sasuke tuvo que —por obligación— abrir sus oscuros orbes para mirar con absoluto resentimiento y cierto odio a la persona la cual le hablaba.

—No, ahora duérmete de una puñetera vez —estaba enojado, ¡pero quién en su sano juicio se despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana!

El silencio se volvió tortuoso y fatídico para la joven de cabellos rosas quien se volvió a inquietar en aquella cama.

—¡Me terminaré yendo de aquí! —masculló tras un tiempo Sasuke, su masculina voz parecía una sisearte amenaza en contra de la muchacha.

—Pe-¡pero Sasuke! —tenía miedo, mucho para ser preciso. Ella no quería eso pero _necesitaba _decirle algo.

—Sasuke… déjame decirte algo por favor —sus orbes estaban al borde de las lágrimas, al igual que sentía como poco a poco perdía todo lo construido.

—¿Dejarás de molestar si lo dices?

—Sí.

Y mucho más silencio.

—Te escucho.

Sakura ahora se removió dándole la espalda al Uchiha mientras que éste simplemente bufó desesperado por el repentino cambio de humor.

—Yo… Sasuke, yo… yo te quiero.

Demasiado silencio.

—¿Eso era todo?

A veces el silencio es la mejor arma de un Uchiha.

—¡Sí!, eso era todo —murmuró ahora más feliz la chica.

Luego de aquellas palabras de _consuelo_ del Uchiha, Sakura por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, mientras que el ahora despierto Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

—Estúpidas hormonas Maternales.

Y el vengador Uchiha paso su brazo por el abultado vientre de su esposa. Ahora cada vez que quisiera un hijo recordaría todas las estupideces que Sakura le haría hacer, sí, definitivamente lo pensaría dos veces antes de encargar su segundo heredero.

* * *

x'D

Sin comentarios.

—Gaa—


	4. Que nadie se entere

**A**uthor's Notes: Sé que lo he dicho a lo largo de todas mis actualizaciones, pero repetirlo nuevamente no me hará ningún mal; lamento el retraso, por meses he varado este trabajo, pero son One-shot y Drabble, así que no quedó nada "inconcluso".

* * *

Grimace of the Heart

Por: Gaa

* * *

Que nadie se entere

Si había algo que calificaba a Uchiha Sasuke eso era su silencio y tranquila forma de actuar, la mayoría del tiempo era así, calculaba todo con exactitud y trataba de sacar el mayor provecho de las cosas a su alrededor, y el día de hoy —28 de Marzo— estaba algo de adrenalina por lo que haría.

En completo silencio, y tras el receso del colegio, se dirigió con su paso normal y arrogante hasta el salón donde no se encontraba nadie debido a que estaban todos en el patio en busca de aire y despejarse de los deberes, cuando corrió la puerta y admiró su interior se vio con un salón completamente vacío y butacas desordenadas, algo común a lo largo del tiempo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero ahora con él adentro, y camino hasta la fila del medio, recorriendo cada uno de los puestos deteniéndose con uno en especial, con una llamativa mochila de claros colores, cuadernos con emotivos colores y papeles con notas de sus amigos en el transcurso de su clase, ése no era su banco, sino el de más adelante, pero lo que llevaba a Sasuke Uchiha a estar allí era una sola cosa: un regalo.

En su bolsillo derecho descansaba una caja de tamaño promedio, aterciopelada y con el claro símbolo familiar, dentro de esa caja se encontraba un hermoso dije con finos detalles y con una hermosa piedra jade en su interior, se podía decir muchas cosas de Uchiha Sasuke, pero ninguna decía que a pesar de todo él era un tanto tímido con las chicas, y sobre todo cuando este último demuestra una ínfima parte de sus sentimientos.

Pensó en dónde colocarlo para que solamente ella lo viera y no toda la clase, no quería ser el hazme reír de su curso, ni mucho menos con una apariencia mínima que cuidar, más cuando su pálida mano se estiró para abrir la mochila, pequeños diálogos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta, secundados por unas sombras difusas.

—Mierda —masculló por lo bajo mientras miraba dónde podía esconderse, pero lo único que pudo lograr bue juntar silenciosamente unas sillas y colocarlas lo más apegadas posibles con algo de mochilas y lograr un mini fuerte en el rincón del salón, la puerta se abrió develando a las personas que interrumpían su entrega y él nervioso sólo pudo agacharse y cubrirse con sus manos, "_que nadie se entere"_ pensaba mientras que ambos chicos rebuscaban algo en la mochila.

—¡Apurate Naruto, se nos acabará el descanso!

—Ya voy 'ttebayo, pero te estoy diciendo que la Nintendo DS no es tan buena comparado con la última —decía mientras se suponía que sacaba ambas consolas.

—Pues veamos eso, juguemos al Mario que viene instalado —Kiba le quitó la nueva y se dispusieron a salir, cuando Sasuke escuchó todo aquello exhaló un poco de aire, mas todo se vio interrumpido por la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Espérate Kiba, el teme de Sasuke debe estar escondiéndose de sus fans, ¿cierto? —murmuró Naruto pidiendo a su amigo que lo afirmara.

—Sí, ¿y eso qué? —le dijo molesto mientras gruñía.

—Pues una bromita no estaría nada de mal —a ambos se les posó una malvada sonrisa, y Sasuke quien escuchaba todo frunció el entrecejo; cuando saliera de todo esto ya se las vería el dobe.

—Bien, ahora sí —murmuró feliz el rubio cuando dobló la pata de la silla para que el moreno se cayera. Ambos salieron del salón volviéndolo a dejar "vacío", y cuando el moreno no escuchó sus voces a lo lejos salió de su escondite y lo primero que hizo fue cambiar rápidamente su silla por la de Naruto, ya vería quién se caería.

Volvió a su tarea de volver a dejar la cajita en la mochila de la joven que le interesaba y cuando logró abrirla pensó en cuántas porquerías podía albergar una mujer en algo tan pequeño. Metió su regalo en aquellos bolsillos engañosos y la volvió a cerrar, ahora sólo esperaría a que Sakura lo encontrara y listo… pero, ¿cómo haría eso?... y una macabra sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

Se dirigió a su mochila sacando una cosa asquerosa que tenía pensada utilizarla con el Dobe para tirársela al viejo de Jiraiya, pero un poco no le haría mal a nadie, la vertió en las típicas botellas de plástico que se encontraban en el suelo y dejó la tapa mal puesta, cambió de puesto a Naruto por el de Kiba que quedaba en el pasillo y puso la silla con una mesa y entremedio de allí la botella de tal manera de que, cuando Naruto se cayera la botella saliera en dirección diagonal justo al puesto de la joven, no sin antes poner una mini rampa, ahora sólo quedaba que nadie lo viera, y la cubrió con muchas bolitas de papel. A parte de que Sakura tendría que revisar su mochila, Naruto se caería y Sakura le daría una paliza.

—Que buena es mi vida —pronunció en voz alta, y cuando todo estuvo listo sonrió con prepotencia al escuchar la campana sonar una y otra vez, el murmullo de los adolescentes llegaron a sus oídos. Salió del salón antes de que lo vieran y esperó a que todos ingresaran mientras daba unas vueltas más, ya cuando vio desde una esquina que todos sus compañeros entraban se encaminó rápido hasta su salón y entró con sus mismos aires, pero caminó más lento. El profesor ya estaba allí y como si se hiciera el loco se fue al puesto de Suigetsu a hacer tiempo para esperar que el dobe se sentara, mientras que el rubio esperaba que Sasuke se sentara.

—¡Bien, tomen asiento!, ¡Naruto siéntate y deja de tirarle el pelo a Shikamaru, y Nara despiértate! —la maquiavélica sonrisa que se formó en los labios del Uchiha intimido a Suigetsu quien miró donde su amigo observaba con devoción y se encontró con Naruto, quien lentamente se sentaba, no comprendió mucho hasta que vio como la silla cedía logando que el rubio cayera de espaldas y se golpeara la cabeza y una botella voló con un asqueroso líquido que al destaparse liberó su fétido olor rápidamente, y como Sakura estaba distraída hablando con Ino, no se dio cuenta cuando aquella botella mancho su uniforme y bolso hasta que sintió unas pequeñas y viscosas gotas sobre su rostro.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron de esperar, y él tampoco pudo. Supo enseguida que aquella obra maestra era de Sasuke cuando con su sonrisa arrogante caminaba hasta el rubio quien se sobaba la cabeza y espalda en el suelo.

—Piénsalo dos veces antes de gastarme una broma, dobe —de reojo admiró cómo Sakura gritaba eufórica sobre su uniforme.

—¡Naruto! —caminó enojada y sin más con un puño lo estrelló sobre la cabellera rubia un gemido de dolor hizo que todo el curso volviera a estallar en carcajadas.

—Sakura-chan, sino fui yo, fue el teme —pero Sasuke ya estaba sentado mirando por la ventana haciéndose el desentendido.

—No metas a Sasuke-kun en esto, Naruto, por tu culpa huelo horrible.

Tras pedir el permiso, ambos se dirigieron a enfermería y la chica con su mochila con el fin de limpiarla, su objetivo estaba hecho y sólo quedaba esperar hasta el fin de clases.

Cuando el sol se ahogaba a través de las construcciones, árboles y montañas las campanas volvieron a resonar dándoles a entender que el final de clases y último día de la semana había terminado. Tareas, exposiciones y pruebas debían realizarse y estudiarse por el fin de semana, y las salidas programadas tampoco se hacían esperar. Pronto los niveles inferiores quedaron vacíos, y su salón como estaba en el último piso al ser el último curso, al bajar se encontraron con una escena común: todo el campus vacío.

Se despidió de Naruto con la mano debido a que primero iría a su casa por ropa limpia y pasaría a la tienda a comprar quién sabe qué porquerías y luego se iría a molestar a su departamento, mientras que él caminaba lentamente hasta su casa. Atravesó un pequeño parque y se sentó ahí admirando la soledad y tranquilidad.

—Sasuke-kun —y aquella voz era justo la que estaba esperando a lo largo del día. No giró su rostro y esperó pacientemente a que Sakura, una chica de rosados cabellos, orbes jade y figura normal le diera alcance —, ¿me acompañas a casa?

Hizo un gesto que pasó por desinteresado, mientras que se paraba de aquel lugar para seguir con la chica, quien no se demoró en adueñarse de su brazo.

—Me aprietas.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, eso es lo que hacen los novios.

—No importa, me aprietas igual, suéltame.

—¡No seas mal novio Sasuke!

—Lo somos hace unos minutos y ya me regañas…

—No seas así, ¡hazme feliz!

—Molesta…

No sabía qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza cuando decidió escribirle aquella notita a Sakura, tampoco supo que lo llevó a elegirla a ella, sólo quería que así fuera… "_Quédate conmigo Sakura"_; esas habían sido sus letras, y ahora que caminaban al hogar de la joven, quien de manera intimidante le estaba diciendo las cosas que los novios hacían, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de cansancio, quizás así después de todo sería su relación.

—Ya no quiero ser tu novio…

—Pues te aguantas Sasuke, no te dejaré ir.

—Molesta…

Sí… o si no, ¿dónde estaría lo divertido?

* * *

**E**special de San Valentín con un agregado del cumpleaños de Sakura.  
Nos vemos en otra entrega y espero sus reviews diciendome que tal.


	5. Por tu sueño

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Alguien narra esta historia, no yo; es un Angst; Drabble.

* * *

● Grimace of the Heart ●

Por: Gaa

Por tu sueño

* * *

Había cosas que no soportaba de ti, pero aprendía a aceptarlas y disfrutarlas después de mucho tiempo; había cosas que odiaba de ti, pero al tratarte más y más me di cuenta de que sólo era externo, y no algo que llevarás a diario; habían cosas que me gustaban de ti, como aquella tarde en la cual atentamente, y sin molestarte, me entregaste calor con tus manos; habían cosas que amaba de ti, y eso eras todo tú, con todo lo que incluías y lo que no.

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de amarte y odiarte, a pesar de que me te soportara y otras veces no, me sentí traicionada por tu sueño, por tu estúpido e insensible sueño, ¿es que no pensabas nada más que en aquello?, por aquello, me sentí sola.

No hablemos de tiempo, porque eso es irrelevante, simplemente hablemos de todo lo que hiciste en su tiempo, y lo que se te olvidó de la manera más horrorosa y dolorosa posible. Hoy como todos los días me arreglé para estar hermosa ante ti, me enorgullecí de ser una Uchiha y vestí a mi hijo con el afán de verte aquel día sábado. Caminamos por las calles de Konoha y nos topamos con mucha gente que te reconocía, y que me reconocían como la única mujer capaz de atravesar aquel duro corazón, y me sentí realizada una vez más al ver que mi esfuerzo se vio apreciado no sólo por ti, sino por las demás personas.

El pequeño Kai caminaba emocionado mostrando su pai-pai, mientras que yo sencillamente me enorgullecía de nuestro pequeño retoño viéndolo saludar a sus compañeros de academia y siendo el orgullo y la promesa del Rokudaime que era ni nada más ni nada menos que Naruto. Antes de llegar a ti pasamos a la torre del Hokage, en donde saludaste a el baka del rubio diciéndole que su Oto-san le había dicho que no se olvidara de que era un completo usarontonkachi, a lo que él río con ganas.

—Nunca olvidaré eso —le dijiste mientras revolvías sus cabellos y la mirada de añoranza de tu rostro no se iba, yo sabía cuánto amabas a mi hijo, al hijo de Sasuke, a tu sobrino y ahijado. Jugaron un rato y luego de prestarle tu gorro de Kage salimos los tres de allí en dirección a donde te encontrabas; Kai iba emocionado en tus hombros diciendo que por fin podrías visitar a tu padre después de tanto tiempo, yo le sonreí amorosamente mientras arreglaba su desordenada ropa, sabía que no te gustaría verlo como un guarro cuando como en tu tiempo Naruto lo fue.

Las frivolidades de las personas me sorprende, pero aquello lo pasé por alto: Hoy iba a verte a ti y qué mejor cosa que alegrarme por aquello, aunque muy en el fondo me doliera esta farsa. Cuando nos alejamos de las calles y nos adentramos a las montañas no recorrimos mucho, pero tampoco fue menor el tramo para que Kai me dijera que lo cargara. Pasamos por el monumento a los caídos y nos dirigimos un poco más lejos, donde el césped se veía en su esplendor a petición de Naruto, en donde las flores adornaban el paraje a petición mía, y en dónde habían pequeñas cosas para entrenar a petición tuya y de tu hijo. Kai bajó de mis brazos dirigiéndose a una estatua y sacó un pergamino, aplicando los sellos y extrayendo de allí lo necesario para limpiarla y sonreí, nuestro hijo es tan parecido a ti como no tienes idea. Una vez terminado los Naruto y yo te miramos orar en un susurro legible para nosotros, provocando que poco a poco aquella nostalgia se apoderara de mí, qué cruel es la vida a veces.

—Oto-san, me está yendo bien en la academia, y Oka-san dice que cada día me parezco más a ti… no lo sé mucho pero el otro día fui a casa de Naru-baka y encontré un álbum con muchas fotos tuyas cuando eras un niño, Oka-san dijo que fue cuando comenzaron el equipo de Genin, y allí sí me parezco un poco a ti… me gustaría ser un gran ninja como tú y que no te olvides que Oka-san y yo te queremos mucho, ¿verdad que no lo olvidarás Oto-san? —Dios sabía que eso era difícil para mí y para Naruto que te escuchaba mientras se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Sonrió intentando darme energías, cosa que no tenía… verte allí me hace daño.

Y todo por tu estúpido sueño.

* * *

**N**o me maten, y sí, Sasuke está muerto.

—Gaa—


	6. ¿La culpa?, ¡¡La culpa es de Sasuke!

**A**uhor's Notes: Sólo anunciar que este es el último One-shot/Drabble en este conjunto, ¿por qué?: tengo un One-shot en proyecto el cual necesito lanzarlo y está atosigándome la mente, por lo cual no puedo estar esperando más. Pensé hacer un proyecto de diez capítulos pero es mucho para mí sobreexplotada minerva.

Gif-fic para: Setsuna17 —siempre lee todo lo que escribo—; Hana-chan —no sabía que era lectora mía desde hace tiempo, me fije en su presencia cuando recién comenzaba Densetsu, perdón por el despiste—; SasteR —yo pensé que me había dejado de lado, pero me sorprendió como siempre dejándome un comentario xD—; a L.I.T ;) es tan buena esta chica.

* * *

¿La culpa?, ¡¡La culpa es de Sasuke!!

Por: Gaa

* * *

**Como** todas las mañanas el Uchiha menor comenzaba su rutina, pero no cualquier rutina. Tras levantarse, bañarse, vestirse y desayunar venía lo más difícil del mundo: Llegar al colegio. Como todos bien saben Uchiha Sasuke no era cualquier chico, no, Sasuke era el único heredero de la famosa empresa Mangekyo; un joven de diecisiete años buenmozo y audaz, pero como todo en la vida tiene un gran y innegable _pero_: tenía un fans club.

Tomó las llaves de la mesilla de entrada y tras mirar a ambos lados desde la ventana osó a abrir la puerta casi como esperando algo, asomó su cabeza con aquel corte tan irregular por el pasillo del departamento y lo fijó en la puerta del costado, allí vivía su vecina Karin quien siempre lo espiaba por el ojo mágico de su puerta para salir con él en el ascensor, aún si así ella llegaba tarde o no.

—¿Hum? —caminó de puntillas con su bolso y se fijo en la puerta contraria donde había un papel doblado pegado a la puerta que claramente decía su nombre, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo desdobló casi esperando que algo le saltara de allí como cloroformo o una foto de la chica desnuda, pero nada de aquello sucedió:

"_Querido y sensual Sasuke-kun:_

_Lo siento amor, de verdad no lo pude evitar pero mi madre me ha llamado desde Londres con suma urgencia, sé que te decepcione al no poder cumplir nuestra promesa de nunca separarnos y la noche fallida de amor entre los dos, pero ten por seguro que cuando vuelva te daré una grata sorpresa je je je…_

_Espero que la chiclosa no se acerque tanto a ti cariño, y espérame en mi cama con una rosa en tus labios y una rosa en tu pe… bueno, tú has de entender._

_Con amor y locura desenfrenada: Karin."_

Primera impresión: Está loca.

Segunda impresión: Necesita un vibrador.

Miró aquella hoja con desdén y la arrugó entre sus manos botándola al basurero que estaba al costado del ascensor. Presionó el botón de la planta baja y observó su reloj en el cual tenía media hora para la entrada del colegio, ¿Qué por qué se levantaba temprano?... ya lo verían.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a su destino suspiró y se armó de una paciencia infinita antes de subirse, su oscura mirada paseó por el regular tamaño del elevador y presionó el botón número uno con el fin de llegar a su destino. Maldijo al tonta idea de irse a vivir en el último piso ya que ahora tenía que esperar a bajar diecinueve putos niveles, no alcanzó a exhalar cuando había llegado al piso de abajo comenzando con su ajetreo. El objeto tecnológico hizo aquel suave y mareante vaivén y las puertas se abrieron con aquel sonido tan característico ingresando una mujer de treinta y tantos al costado suyo sonriéndole con aquellos lascivos pensamientos que él bien conocía.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun —saludaba la flamante mujer vestida de rojo intenso.

—Buenos días Yamanaka-san —ella era Yamanaka Ino, su 'vecina' del piso de abajo. Todas las mañanas cuando se iban regularmente Karin iba a su costado peleando con la rubia chica, pero hoy no tenía a nadie con quien distraerla.

—¡Oh!, no me digas así, sólo Ino, Sa-su-ke-kun —aquel escalofrío de terror lo tomó por completo desprevenido ya que aquello sólo significaba una cosa: problemas. Tras cerrarse la puerta la mujer comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente acorralándolo en una esquina y pasado sus brazos por su cuello casi como una propuesta indecente —. No soy tan vieja, ¿no? —el menor para evitarse problemas negó mientras intentaba despegarse de la mujer quien ya comenzaba a manosearlo pero justo en ése momento la puerta del elevador se volvió a abrir dejando ver a otra mujer con aquella misma sonrisa lujuriosa tallada en sus labios y aquellos orbes amatistas.

—¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡¡quítate zorra!! —comenzó a pensar que comenzaría a bajar por las escaleras de seguir así pero eran diecinueve pisos, ¡diecinueve!

—Hola Natsuko-san —ella era linda, no lo negaba. Por momentos había pensado que sería su primera gran amiga pero tras una tarde en la cual él había tentado abrirle la puerta sólo con una diminuta toalla aquello se fue a la mierda.

—Sasu-chan, pero que hermoso te ves hoy, ¿qué te parece una cena romántica en Paris? —quiso masajearse las sienes pero no movió sus manos, la última vez que había osado a dejar su bolso de lado y dejar libre sus partes nobles terminó con un gran problema entre piernas y no precisamente por placer.

—Será en otra ocasión Natsuko-san, ahora tengo que ir al colegio —llegando al piso diecisiete las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando pasar a una compañera de curso con una banderita donde salía un Chibi-Sasuke desnudo y una polera rosa por sobre todo el uniforme.

—¡Sasuke-kawaii-kun! —se quiso azotar la cabeza con el elevador pero no, siempre digno. Ahora rodeado de tres hormonales mujeres corriéndole mano se agazapó en una esquina cubriendo su trasero y su virilidad.

—Sasuke, te puedo hacer una pregunta indecorosa —iba a negar como siempre pero aquella chica de su curso que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba volvió a preguntar sin siquiera dejarle hablar —. Gracias, eres una amor. Esta pregunta es para _SasukeLife _, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste? —lo olvidaba decir, él tenía una revista en su loco colegio.

Miró asesinamente a aquella chica tratando de pulverizarla pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no habían tres mujeres, sino diez en aquel diminuto elevador esperando una respuesta.

—¿Eres tímido o no te tocas?

—Tal vez tiene a alguien quien lo haga.

—Pero si nunca va con nadie.

—¿Y si es gay?

—¡¡SASUKE NO ES GAY!!

—Sólo decía.

—Tal vez le guste innovar.

—¿Ehh?

—Sí, quizás sea Sadomasoquista.

—O le guste el Bondage.

—O el voyerismo.

—Exhibicionismo.

—No… creo que es más conservador.

—O sea que se masturba y ve pelis porno.

—Más que eso, ve las maratónicas del cable.

Impresión del día: Locas.

Quiso desaparecer en aquel momento cuando ya se vio hostigado de presencias que comenzaron a intentar bajarle los pantalones, o el hecho de que Umiko, la novia de un compañero de clase, comenzara a proponerle cosas en el oído. Se tranquilizó recordándose que los Uchiha siempre mantenían la calma y esperó a lo inevitable tras llegar entre el segundo y el primer piso:

Una loca presionando el botón de emergencia para parar el ascensor. Volvió a maldecir su suerte cuando todo se fue a negro y la voz de la recepcionista resonó por el alto parlante.

—Lo lamentamos Sasuke-kun pero ahora esto demorará un poco —comunicaba para su mala suerte, ellas hacían aquello todos los días —. Al parecer la llave maestra se ha 'perdido' —murmuró contrariada y cortó la comunicación.

—¡Qué mala suerte! —murmuraron todas al unisón mientras con sus orbes brillantes lo fijaban en el contrario, el Uchiha casi veía la rojiza mirada dentro de aquella absoluta oscuridad y quiso llorar de impotencia al no poder hacer nada.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —ahora a esperar lo inevitable.

—¡NOOO! —aquel desgarrador grito resonó por entre los pisos asustando a la concurrencia. La secretaria asustada de lo que pasaría en aquel elevador comenzó a buscar desesperada la llave y accionó la máquina llegando al primer piso, en cuando las puertas se abrieron salió un desvestido Uchiha sólo con su maleta tapando sus nobles partes, completamente despeinado y los calcetines a medio poner.

—¡Ja, hoy agarré sus interiores! —gritaba feliz Ino quien alzaba los bóxer negros de Sasuke como si de un trofeo se tratara.

—Humm, por lo menos me traje su corbata.

La secretaría suspiró y fue donde el Uchiha quien se mantenía apegado a la pared asustado de cualquier insinuación de todas las mujeres que estaban en la planta baja mirándolo como si fuera agua en el desierto.

—Ven Sasuke —el moreno desvió su mirada a la secretaria, ella siempre era amable a pesar de que estaba tras de él. Le pasó una toalla para que se envolviera y lo llevó al baño privado de los empleados bajo la atenta mirada de todas aquellas locas mujeres. La joven secretaria le pasó la muda de ropa que siempre tenía abajo para aquellos momentos y el varón se comenzó a vestir importándole poco la presencia de aquella mujer que lo miraba descaradamente.

—Gracias —masculló escuetamente cuando ya estuvo nuevamente vestido y arreglado.

—No hay de qué Sasuke-kun, lamento la demora pero Ino-cerda me escondió la llave —murmuraba algo desanimada mientras el menor simplemente negaba.

—No importa Sakura, siempre lo hacen —con un ligero asentimiento Sasuke salió del edificio bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas en el Hall quienes esperaban a Haruno para nueva información.

—¿Está vez si calló? —murmuraron todas cuando Sakura salió del baño, y la chica asintió logrando que todas gritaran.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que aquel baño tenía cámaras, cámaras de alta definición que grabaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando estaba desnudo y comenzaba a desvestirse. Sakura les sonrió a todas comenzando a trabajar para sacar el video de allí y pasar copias a las desesperadas chicas que estaban esperando.

—Joo frentesona, qué suerte tienes al poder estar allí —maldecía Ino cuando la chica le pasó la cinta.

—Lo sé, siempre he tenido buena suerte —murmuraba mientras sonreía —. ¿Cuándo lo dejarán de molestar? —inquirió a las desquiciadas mujeres allí presentes.

—¡Nunca!

—Son unas acosadoras de primera —admitía la joven de rosados cabellos mientras algunas de las chicas se iban al colegio.

—No es nuestra culpa —se defendían al unisón cuando la joven de jades orbes las acusaba.

—Y entonces… ¿De quién es la culpa?

—¡¡La culpa es de Sasuke!!, obvio, quién lo manda a ser tan jodidamente sexy.

—Hermoso.

—Varonil.

—Lujurioso.

—Bello.

—Un Adonis.

—Un Dios griego.

—¡Un Dios!

Bla, bla bla… la joven muchacha esperó hasta que se fueran todas para tomar su descanso de quince minutos. Dejó todo bien guardado y salió del hotel y se dirigió al estacionamiento buscando el vehículo anhelado y cuando lo encontró se adentró en él girando su rostro y encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

—¿Se lo creyeron? —Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado allí con las manos en el volante y aquella típica sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Todo —Haruno se carcajeó un poco por la ingenuidad de aquellas locas chicas y fijó su brillante vista en la contraria.

—Bien, eso hay que celebrarlo.

—¿En la tarde?

—No, me gusta más el sexo matutino.

Allí había un pequeño secreto, y por supuesto que Sakura no iba a permitir que desquiciadas mujeres se deleitaran con el maravilloso cuerpo de su amante.

—¿Por qué no en la tarde?

—Recuerda, en la tarde siempre tocan el timbre.

Y vaya amante.

* * *

**J**e xDD ya decía yo que estaban todas locas. Mirad que arrinconarlo en el ascensor.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me causó gracia xDD


End file.
